User blog:Milly.Luvs.Eli/Eclare: After Shock
'Part 1.In Front of Clare's House.Clare.' Police came in and out of my house for things to look at. Alli held me, with Eli patting my back. My leg hurt so I sat down on the ground. "Clare, I'm sorry. You can't stay at Alli's. Her mother said that her family is coming over and all the rooms are full. And tommarrow they are going to India for a week." Alli nodded. "Alli your mom said for me to drive you home." Alli just nodded, her usaul hyper state was transformed into depression. "You can stay with me Clare. I have an extra room down my hall." My eyes widened and cheeks turned scarlet red. I went to go get pjs, but a man said I couldn't. So I just walked off with Eli. Part 2. Eli's Living Room.Eli. Clare buried her face in the pillow when all the gore and horror came on the screen. Since, we made a bet horror movie first then twilight or new something. "Eli-" A guy got stabbed in his face with a shovel before Clare could say the rest. "Yes, Clare?" I smiled at her. "How can you like this stuff." She mumbled. Finally, the movie was over and Clare was pale white. She ran to the DvD box and shoved Eclipse in the opening. "Great. Vampires." Clare watched carefully as I watched with boredum. "I think you'll like this one." I raised an eyebrow. "Why?" I asked. "There's blood and war." I smiled at little. "That's good." I cringed at the park when he treated her like crap. ' '"Clare can't we do something else?" "Like what-" I kissed her on the lips and edged her to her back. I was on top of Clare while she giggled each time I kissed her neck. Then, a key went in the door and MY Dad came in. "Hi-" He gave us a smirk. "Having fun Eli." She pushed me off and sat up. "Hello, are you Clare?" She nodded. "Eli talks a lot about you." "Dad!" I harsley whispered. Clare laughed. "Okay, well I'll be going now I have to go on a busness trip and your mom is at Auntie Laura's House helping her with the Flu." I waved to my Dad and he walked out the door. I turned back to Clare. ' '"I need pajamas can I borrow some. It's getting to be 11." I nodded and took her up stairs. I opened my bedroom door and looked inside the cubberts and found a big t-shirt. I threw it at Clare. She did not catch it. She picked it up and smiled. Clare. "You change in the bathroom and I'll change out here. No peeking, Blue Eyes." I smiled and went in side the grey-ish bathroom. The shirt was big enough to go to my thighs. I came out and Eli was in his boxers. I looked away. "Um... do you need a minute-" "No. I sleep in my boxers." I melted and little and he smiled. "So... um" trying not to stare at his shirtless body. "Your room is over here." He took my hand and led me to a purple and yellow colored room. With posters of Paramore, Dead Hand, BvB, and pictures of a girl and friends. I looked at him. "Sisters room." I didn't know he had a sister. "What's her name?" "Kendal." He pointed to her in a picture. She had black skinny jeans on, a navy blue shirt with a button up vest on, and black high-tops. Her hair was dark, dark brown which was medium and spikey. She had freakles all over her face. "Where is she now?" I asked. "With our real mom." I looked at him. "Oh." "I got dad, she got mom. This is where she stays when she comes and visits us. Time to go to sleep Blue eyes." He turned off the lights and stars lite up on the ceiling. "She hates the dark." I tried to sleep in her room, then I heard feet steps walking up the stairs. My door opened and a girl came in. She turned on the lights and called Eli. "ELI!" She screamed. "What Clare- Kendal?" I blushed not knowing that was his sister. Category:Blog posts